1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial click stop apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus by which a plurality of dials may be conveniently accommodated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional arrangement of such apparatus used for click stopping dials, for example, two dials rotatable about the same axis of rotation, there are provided two separate click stop devices, one for the first dial and the other or the second dial. Therefore, the click stop apparatus hitherto known and generally used for such purpose has the disadvantage that it requires a relatively large space and is complicated in structure.